Rusionette
by Rue Arclight Sawatari
Summary: Boneka ada dimana-mana, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Apabila kau perhatikan, kau akan menemukannya tepat berada dihadapanmu. Berhati-hatilah dengannya, karena dia adalah boneka.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T **_**(Akan berubah di-chapter mendatang)**

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friend-Ship, Sci-Fi.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanon.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Prologue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Boneka.

Menurut pengertian secara umum, boneka adalah sejenis mainan yang menyerupai manusia, hewan, dan tokoh-tokoh fiksi yang popular dikalangan anak-anak. Boneka bisa dikatakan telah menjadi salah satu mainan yang paling tua, karena boneka sudah tercipta pada zaman Yunani, Romawi ataupun Mesir kuno. Hanya fungsi, bentuk dan bahan pembuatannya saja yang berbeda, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Pada umumnya, boneka dijadikan mainan untuk anak-anak, terutama anak perempuan. Namun, terkadang boneka juga digunakan pada ritual-ritual tertentu, salah satunya upacara ritual keagamaan pada zaman dulu.

* * *

**Sejarah ringkas**

Salah satu boneka ditemukan di daerah Eropa, berupa peninggalan kebudayaan Aurignacian yang sudah berusia 40.000 tahun. Kebanyakan yang ditemukan adalah boneka perempuan dengan ciri khas boneka zaman dulu, diperkirakan sebagai lambang kesuburan. Boneka yang ditemukan di Austria, boneka yang terbuat dari pahatan batu kapur setinggi 10 cm dengan warna merah yang sudah memudar. Boneka yang melambangkan kesuburan juga ditemukan di tempat penggalian di Mohenjo-Daro, Pakistan. Dalam kebudayaan prasejarah Mesir dan China, boneka digunakan sebagai pengganti tumbal. Di Babilonia, ditemukan boneka berbentuk tatahan kayu datar, berwarna dan berambut panjang yang terbuat dari untaian manik-manik tanah liat atau kayu.

Selain itu, juga ditemukan boneka untuk anak-anak di Yunani, Romawi, ataupun Mesir kuno. Hanya saja, yang ditemukan di makam Romawi dan Yunani memiliki engsel, sehingga bisa digerak-gerakan.

Pada abad pertengahan, banyak ditemukan boneka-boneka yang terbuat dari kayu, beberapanya memiliki kaki yang bisa digerakan. Namun, kebanyakan hanya dimiliki oleh anak-anak dari keluarga berada, bonekanya pun menyerupai Ksatria, Raja, Ratu, ataupun Putri. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak yang kurang mampu, hanya boneka buatan sendiri yang terbuat dari jerami, sisa-sisa kain dan lainnya.

**~xXx~**

Pada abad ke-14, salah seorang dari Perancis membuat boneka modern yang berwajah halus, cantik, memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan mengenakan pakaian yang indah. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, pembuatan boneka dari tanah liat mulai menjamur, tergantikan oleh boneka yang terbuat dari kayu.

Namun, hal ini juga membuat beberapa pengrajin boneka sering kali kehabisan bahan kayu untuk membuat boneka, tak sembarang kayu dapat mereka ukir menjadi boneka, dan untuk mendapatkan bahannya akan memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit, termasuk biaya pengiriman barang. Hal ini menjadi masalah yang cukup serius, terutama bagi pengrajin yang tinggal di daerah yang sulit mendapatkan bahan boneka.

Oleh karena itu, mereka mulai mengumpulkan boneka tanah liat yang sudah menjamur, boneka kayu yang terbuang karena rusak, atau sekedar mengumpulkan sisa kayu. Namun, entah kenapa begitu diukir ulang, hasilnya tak pernah sebagus boneka yang murni. Selalu ada kerusakan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengambil boneka hasil ukir ulang tersebut.

Menyerah akan hal tersebut, semua boneka hasil ukir ulang dibuang ke sebuah gunung.

Di saat yang sama, kabar mengenai munculnya _Vampire_ mulai menyebar ke berbagai wilayah disekitar _Eropa_. Lambat laun, kabar tentang keberadaan _Vampire_ pun mulai menyebar ke berbagai wilayah selain _Eropa_.

_**~xXx~**_

Pada abad ke-16. Banyak orang yang ketakutan akan keberadaan _Vampire_, terutama saat menyadari banyak _Vampire_ yang mulai menyebar ke wilayah tertentu dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Entah sudah berapa kali bangsa manusia yang melarikan diri ke wilayah lain, bahkan terpaksa meninggalkan beberapa orang sebagai korban bangsa _Vampire_ untuk mengulur waaktu. Namun, apa daya? Semakin lama, jumlah _Vampire_ semakin lama justru semakin bertambah dan tak ada lagi yang mau menjadi korban.

Selain itu, juga terdengar kabar bahwa ada makhluk lain yang lebih buas dibandingkan Vampire. Makhluk itu tidak hanya meminum darah, tetapi juga memakan daging, dengan rupa yang menyerupai serigala.

Tentunya hal ini merupakan ancaman serius.

Selang beberapa tahun. Suatu ketika, beberapa orang yang menjadi wakil dari beberapa kelompok mengadakan rapat, dengan topik berupa rencana yang dicetuskan oleh seorang pria, rencana itu pun ia dapatkan setelah mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang masih balita. Pria itu mengatakan rencananya pada pimpinannya, tak lupa meminta bantuan beberapa orang yang menyetujui rencananya.

Rencana tersebut adalah ... ritual mengubah boneka sebagai pengganti korban. Rencana yang dapat menyelamatkan manusia dari ancaman kematian, namun juga merupakan rencana yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah, karena boneka yang harus dipakai tidak terbuat dari kayu. Boneka tersebut juga tidak boleh berbuat dari tanah liat. Alhasil, semua boneka yang masih bagus tidak bisa digunakan. Dan lagi, hampir semua boneka itu ada di dalam genggaman anak-anak. Bau setiap boneka tersebut juga sudah tercampur dengan bau anak-anak tersebut. Banyak yang khawatir jika seandainya mereka menggunakan boneka itu, _Vampire_ tetap bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka.

Selain itu, dalam ritual ini, diperlukan boneka yang memiliki kayu yang akan menjadi tulang untuknya, engselnya akan menjadi sendi yang bisa membuatnya bergerak layaknya manusia, dan tanah liat yang akan menjadi kulitnya. Bersyukurlah masih ada boneka yang memenuhi persyaratan, yakni boneka yang sempat dibuang oleh pengrajin. Boneka yang terbuat dari boneka rusak yang terbuang dan sisa-sisa bahan.

Kemudian, ritual pun segera dilaksanakan. Semua orang, terkecuali anak-anak, memulai ritual dengan mengumpulkan banyak darah dari mereka secara diam-diam dan berhati-hati agar tidak tercium oleh bangsa _Vampire_, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam rambut palsu boneka. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang pendeta dan orang berkemampuan khusus lainnya, mereka pun membangkitkan makhluk yang menyerupai seorang dan diberi nama ...

... _Rusionette_.

_**~xXx~**_

_Rusionette_:

Manusia boneka, tubuh mereka sebetulnya terbuat dari kayu, namun dapat ditutupi dengan tanah liat yang berubah menjadi kulit. Karena terbuat dari kayu, semua darah terpaksa dimasukkan ke dalam rambut palsu mereka dari ujung rambut hingga mencapai akar rambut. Setelah dihidupkan, tubuh tanah liat mereka menyerap darah di rambut mereka secara perlahan. Namun, darah pada rambut mereka tetap ada, hal itu membuat hidup Rusionette bergantung pada rambut mereka. Jika darah pada rambut mereka habis, mereka akan kembali menjadi boneka dan tak bisa dihidupkan lagi.

Pada dasarnya, hidup mereka abadi karena hanya boneka. Namun, mereka tetap bisa rusak dan kembali menjadi boneka biasa dikarenakan tubuh asli mereka adalah kayu dan semakin lama, kayu pun tak akan lapuk jika tidak dirawat. Hal itu berpengaruh pada wujud mereka, walau umur tak jadi soal, mereka tetap akan terlihat semakin tua seiring dengan lapuknya kayu dalam tubuh mereka.

Ciri khas boneka, pasti berwajah manis dan cantik, juga kebanyakan lebih banyak boneka perempuan dibandingkan boneka laki-laki. Itulah yang membuat bangsa _Rusionette_ populer, terutama jika mengingat jumlah _Rusionette_ _Female_ jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan _Rusionette_ _Male_.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika boneka dekat dengan anak-anak, hal itu pun berlaku pada bangsa _Rusionette_. Banyak anak-anak yang senang bersama-sama _Rusionette_, terkadang mereka memberi nama atau sekedar julukan pada beberapa _Rusionette_ tersebut.

_Rusionette_ terbagi menjadi 2 bagian, yakni _Rusionette_ umum dan langka. Bisa diperhatikan dari warna rambut mereka, putih(perak) dan hitam.

**Rusionette perak**: _Rusionette_ umum, mereka terbuat dari sisa-sisa bahan dan jerami, hanya berbekal sedikit kayu sebagai tulang mereka. Ciri khas _Rusionette_ perak adalah selalu melakukan berbagai hal untuk membuat anak-anak tertawa, entah melawak atau mengatakan lelucon. Hal itu membuat _Rusionette_ perak selalu terlihat riang dan ceria, kapan pun dan di mana pun.

**Rusionette hitam**: _Rusionette_ langka, terbuat dari boneka rusak yang sudah diukir ulang. Jarang ada karena boneka rusak yang dijadikan _Rusionette_, karena yang diperlukan adalah boneka kayu yang anggota badannya masih utuh dan tak terlalu lapuk. Ciri khas _Rusionette_ hitam adalah tingkah dan sifatnya yang lembut dan selalu menenangkan anak-anak.

Selain itu, gender juga membedakan mereka. _Rusionette Male_ perak termasuk langka karena tak banyak yang menginginkan boneka laki-laki, otomatis jumlah _Rusionette Male_ lebih sedikit. _Rusionette Male _hitam jauh lebih langka dibandingkan _Rusionette Female_ hitam, dengan alasan yang sama pula. _Rusionette_ _Male_ terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa jerami, juga beberapa bahan yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan boneka biasa.

* * *

Kembali ke awal ...

Setelah membangkitkan _Rusionette_, semua orang langsung membagi mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok tetap tinggal dan sisanya ikut kabur bersama semua manusia yang tersisa.

Rencana mereka berhasil, para _Vampire_ langsung mengincar semua _Rusionette_ dan pergerakan mereka terhenti selama beberapa minggu. Waktu yang cukup untuk kabur.

_**~xXx~**_

Pada abad ke-17-18, banyak manusia dari wilayah lain yang meniru ritual tersebut dan semakin banyak pula _Rusionette_ yang dibangkitkan. Dan dari kabar angin, _Vampire_ pun jauh lebih menyukai rasa darah dari _Rusionette_ ketimbang manusia. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata _Rusionette_ pun mampu berkembang biak dan menghasilkan keturunan yang sama dengan _Rusionette_ biasa. Namun, darah mereka tetaplah turunan dari _Rusionette_ terdahulu. Ibarat _wine_ yang disimpan pada abad ke-16, rasa darah _Rusionette_ hasil perkembang biakan itu hampir sama dengan _wine_ tersebut. Dan kembali melihat banyaknya jenis _Rusionette_, bisa bayangkan darah mereka adalah sejenis _cocktail_.

Sayangnya, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa _Rusionette_ juga mampu mempelajari sesuatu, mereka pun mulai memahami keadaan sekitar mereka, mereka juga mulai memiliki emosi. Agar bisa lebih jelas, mereka meminta bantuan serigala. Perlahan, namun pasti. Para _Rusionette_ mulai memikirkan rencana untuk kabur karena tak tahan dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka, mereka tak ingin dijadikan tumbal lagi.

Saat menemukan celah, semua _Rusionette_ kabur dengan meminta bantuan para serigala. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari manusia dan... _Vampire_.

Sekitar beberapa tahun kemudian, terjadi perselisihan antara _Rusionette_ dengan kaum serigala. _Rusionette_ menyadari bahwa kaum serigala telah mengecewakan mereka dengan menculik beberapa orang _Rusionette_ dan membawanya pergi entah ke mana.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rusionette, dahulu ras _Vampire_ pernah melakukan peperangan dengan ras lain, yakni _Werewolf_. Selama bertahun-tahun, peperangan terjadi dengan sengit. Banyak manusia yang juga menjadi korban sebagai kebutuhan asumsi. Namun, pada akhirnya, perang dimenangkan oleh ras _Vampire_ karena jumlah _Vampire_ terus menambah.

Ras _Werewolf_ yang tersisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang hanya serigala biasa saja yang bisa mengetahui di mana letak persembunyian mereka. Namun, akibatnya mereka kesulitan mencari makan. Untunglah seekor serigala bernama Sha-Fire bertemu dengan seorang _Rusionette_, dan _Rusionette_ tersebut mau membantu Sha-Fire mencari makan untuk teman-temannya.

Sha-Fire dan teman-temannya juga membantu _Rusionette_ lain untuk kabur sejauh mungkin dari manusia dan mereka membawa semua _Rusionette_ yang tersisa dari berbagai wilayah ke wilayah _Werewolf_, satu-satunya tempat yang menurut mereka paling 'aman'.

Dan sebagai imbalan, _Rusionette_ bersedia memberikan darah mereka.

Tahun demi tahun, _Rusionette_ pun berkembang biak cukup banyak. Aroma darah mereka pun semakin menyengat dan membuat ras _Werewolf_ mencium bau darah tersebut. Akibatnya, kaum serigala terpaksa menculik beberapa _Rusionette_ dan menyebar berita bahwa _Rusionette_ yang hilang telah diterkam hewan atau dimangsa oleh _Vampire_ yang muncul mendadak.

Lama kelamaan, _Rusionette_ pun menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi. Tak sengaja, salah satu dari mereka telah melihat sosok _Werewolf_ dan melihatnya tengah memakan _Rusionette_ yang menghilang.

Hanya Sha-Fire yang tetap dipercayai oleh _Rusionette_, Sha-Fire juga berpihak pada _Rusionette_, serigala itu juga membantu _Rusionette_ kabur dari kaum serigala dan _Werewolf_. Sempat dikejar, bahkan sampai bertemu _Vampire_. Untungnya, _Rusionette_ yang tersisa berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian bersama Sha-Fire. Kali ini, _Rusionette_ melumuri rambut mereka dengan racun untuk melindungi diri.

_**~xXx~**_

Beratus tahun kemudian, seorang _Rusionette_ peneliti bernama Charys telah mengubah hubungan antara _Vampire_ dan _Rusionette_.

_**Charys Rusionette**_

Seorang peneliti yang juga seorang _Rusionette_, salah satu _Rusionette_ yang pernah membuat masalah dengan bangsa _Vampire_. Berumur 18 tahun, lahir di London. Menurut sejarah, Charys telah meneliti banyak hal tentang bangsanya sendiri, _Rusionette_. Hasil penelitiannya, antara lain...

Selain perkembang biakan, darah pada rambut _Rusionette_ rambut perak, sama halnya seperti _Wine_. Semakin tua usianya, semakin nikmat pula rasanya. Namun, tak semua _Wine_ yang tersimpan lama akan memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi. Sama halnya dengan darah pada rambut _Rusionette_ hitam.

Kebanyakan, bangsa _Rusionette_ berumur pendek, rata-rata hanya sampai 20 tahun. Tak jarang diantaranya langsung berubah menjadi boneka atau mati dimangsa _Vampire_. Bangsa _Vampire_ juga menyadari hal ini, karena itulah ada beberapa _Rusionette_ yang ditahan dan dibiarkan agar menghasilkan darah terbaik.

Namun, mereka tak dapat bertahan hidup. Dalam waktu singkat, _Rusionette_ yang ditahan mati dan kembali menjadi boneka. _Rusionette_ lain juga sebagian besar sudah dimangsa sebelum menghasilkan darah terbaik.

Selain racun, rambut _Rusionette_ juga dapat dipanjangkan sesuka hati. Rambut _Rusionette_ juga tak boleh terlalu pendek, berbahaya bagi _Rusionette_, dikarenakan rambut tersebut terisi darah. Apa bila dipotong melewati bahu, mereka juga akan sekarat. Apa bila seluruh helai rambut habis terpotong, maka mereka akan kembali menjadi boneka.

Sisanya masih dalam percobaan, menurut sejarah, Shares melanjutkan penelitian Charys. Dikatakan, hasilnya tak pernah diketahui. Namun, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shares menyimpan catatan hasil penelitian di suatu tempat.

_**~xXx~**_

'Sejarah hidup Charys'

Semasa hidupnya, Charys terus meneliti tentang bangsanya sendiri. Sesekali, ia mendekati manusia bersama adiknya, Shares. Dirinya yang periang, membuatnya mudah berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dan... Berhubungan dengan seorang _Vampire_.

Tahun xxxx, bulan September. Charys berhubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Frederick dari bangsa _Vampire_. Entah bagaimana mereka bertemu, hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya, banyak yang tak setuju pada hubungan mereka. Banyak yang takut kalau Frederick bertujuan untuk memangsa Charys. Untungnya, Frederick bisa menyakinkan bangsa _Rusionette_ bahwa dirinya mencintai Charys dengan tulus dan berjanji akan melindunginya.

Tahun xxxx, bulan Februari. Ada _Vampire_ yang mengetahui hubungan Frederick dengan Charys, melalui informasi seorang manusia bernama Zack yang sudah lama mengincar Charys.

Pada tanggal x, Charys pulang dari Laboratoriumnya. Kali ini, ia tidak dijemput Frederick karena Frederick sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di suatu tempat. Saat itulah ... _Vampire_ tadi menerjang Charys dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Selagi Charys memberontak, ia dibius oleh Zack.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tak ada yang tahu. Frederick dan bangsa _Rusionette_ lain mencari Charys yang menghilang, saat ditemukan ... Charys dalam keadaan kritis. Pakaiannya sobek, darah pada rambutnya terus mengalir, banyak tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama ...

Tahun dan bulan yang sama.  
Charys dirawat di rumah sakit, tanpa ... Frederick. Entah kenapa, Frederick menghilang sehari setelah peristiwa itu. Charys sendiri, hanya bisa terbaring dengan banyak perban pada tubuhnya. Sejak mengetahui kalau Frederick tak ada, Charys tak henti-hentinya menjerit-menjerit dan memberontak. Berkali-kali, Charys harus diberi suntikan penenang dan sering kali harus diikat di ranjang.

Shares, setiap hari merawat Charys dan membantu Dokter menenangkan Charys. Setiap hari pula, Shares mengganti bunga pada vas di kamar rawat Charys. Shares bilang, ada yang setiap harinya mengirimkan bunga pada Charys. Sebagai adik, Shares dapat memahami keadaan Kakaknya. Menurut Shares, Kakaknya hanya depresi karena Frederick menghilang di saat Charys membutuhkannya. Belum lagi, ini pertama kalinya bagi Charys berhubungan dengan seseorang.

Tahun xxxx, awal bulan Maret.

Charys menghilang, seluruh penghuni RS kalang kabut. Saat ditemukan, Charys terbaring menggigil dan kedinginan di halaman RS dan dikelilingi bunga Snowdrop. Shares hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan Kakaknya, terkadang terbersit keinginan untuk membunuh Frederick karena telah meninggalkan  
Kakaknya.

Tahun xxxx, pertengahan bulan Maret.

Charys kembali menghilang, kali ini dia meninggalkan pesan. Shares bilang, Charys pergi mencari Frederick. Namun, hingga beberapa minggu ini, tak ada kabar tentang keberadaan dan keadaan Charys dan Frederick.

Selang waktu beberapa bulan, menurut kabar angin, ada yang bilang kalau Charys mengacau di suatu tempat yang menjadi markas _Vampire_. Namun, ada juga yang bilang kalau Charys ditangkap dan dibawa ke penjara. Dari sekian banyaknya kabar, ada hal yang sama.

Yaitu, terbunuhnya Frederick dan ramalan Charys.

'Sejarah akan terulang, keturunanku dan keturunan Frederick akan mengalami hal yang sama. Saat itu, aku akan kembali muncul dan mencari Frederick.'

_**~xXx~**_

Menurut penelitian Shares.

Dikatakan saat manusia menyadari bahwa semua _Rusionette_ melarikan diri, seorang pendeta memberikan kutukan pada _Rusionette_. Sayangnya, kutukan tersebut hanya berfungsi pada _Rusionette Female_ MURNI. Yakni kutukan bahwa setiap _Rusionette_ akan mengalami tragedi buruk yang akan selalu menimpa mereka juga setiap generasi baru. Dan setiap malam bulan purnama, setiap _Rusionette_ akan kembali mengingat trauma mereka dan berusaha melakukan berbagai hal untuk menghentikan bayangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat.

Darah _Rusionette_ tak boleh sembarangan tercampur dengan darah lain, karena ada yang akan menjadi racun dan ada yang menjadi darah berkualitas, tapi masih berada di bawah _Rusionette_ hitam.

Berbeda dengan _Rusionette_ _Female_, fisik _Rusionette Male_ jauh lebih kuat dari _Rusionette Female_. Karena jumlah darah dalam tubuh jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan pada rambut mereka.

_Rusionette Male_ tidak mendapat kutukan, melainkan akan mengalami nafsu s*xs*al yang melebihi orang biasa apa bila melihat bulan purnama.

Darah seorang _Rusionette_ tidak boleh tercampur dengan darah _Rusionette_ lain, walau darah campuran. Dikarenakan darah _Rusionette_ sudah tercampur racun pada rambut, apa bila terminum atau tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam tubuh seorang _Rusionette_, maka akan mempercepat daya rapuh kayu dalam tubuh mereka atau racunnya akan merusak organ dalam dan akar rambut. Apa bila yang mengalami adalah _Rusionette_ campuran, maka akan menjadi _Half Doll_. Apa bila _Rusionette_ murni, akan menjadi boneka kembali.

* * *

Tahun 2213, Januari.

Sepasang permata biru Shappire kembar milik seorang pemuda tengah menatap layar monitor yang ada dihadapannya, fokus terhadap rangkaian huruf yang membentuk deretan tulisan panjang. Perlahan, jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian benang-benang kuning keemasannya yang menutupi pandangannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk menggerakkan _Cursor_ pada _Layar Monitor_.

"Boneka, ya …," gumamnya pelan, senyuman tipis terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Perayaan Tahun Baru sudah berlalu beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi ..." Dia menutup _document_ yang selesai dibacanya, kemudian langsung men-_shut down_ _Computer_-nya. "Apa yang akan terjadi tahun ini, ya?"

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya, dia membuka tirai dan jendela, lalu keluar ke balkon. Hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya, angin malam pun senantiasa menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya. Dia mendongak, menatap langit yang masih dihiasi oleh beludru hitam kelam dengan sekian banyaknya manik-manik yang gemerlapan.

"Sekarang, malam tak ada bedanya dengan siang." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat pada perkotaan yang dipenuhi sinar lampu di mana-mana. Seakan-akan mengusir kegelapan malam.

"Tapi bagi beberapa bangsa, tentu hal itu berbeda, 'kan?" Seringaian tersungging pada wajahnya, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon.

"Wakil dari _Rusionette_, Uzumaki Naruto, siap bertarung."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: M (for action)**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

JRAT!

Seorang pemuda bertopeng terlihat mengayunkan katana-nya dengan membabi-buta, namun orang yang menjadi targetnya dengan mudah menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan padanya. Berkali-kali, serangan pemuda bertopeng meleset dan justru mengenai pepohonan di sekeliling mereka.

"Jangan hanya menghindar, brengsek!" Seru sang pemuda bertopeng sembari berdecak kesal, ia kembali menghunuskan katana-nya pada musuh di hadapannya.

Yang ditargetkan justru tertawa mengejek, seolah hanya sedang menghindari serangan anak kecil. Dengan santainya, ia bersalto menghindari semua serangan dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, ayolah. Apa hanya itu serangan andalanmu?" tantangnya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal." Sang pemuda bertopeng menyeringai kecil, ia memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing dan mengayunkan katanya-nya tepat ke arah perut samping targetnya.

"_Lucky_!"

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat, sang target menunduk dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya pada lutut lawannya. Sebelum sang pemuda menyadari serangan balasan lawannya, ia sudah terpelanting.

Bruk!

"Aahkk!"

"Aku yang menang~" ucap sang target dengan riangnya, dia berputar-putar sambil mengepakkan tangannya layaknya bocah kecil. Kegembiraan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, seolah baru saja memenangkan _game_.

"Selamat, Naruto. Kau memang hebat," puji sang pemuda, dia melepaskan topengnya, lalu bangkit sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sang target, Naruto, tertawa bangga dan bergaya seperti pemenang _Olimpiade Champion_.

"Ah~ tidak juga, kau juga hebat. Lagipula aku tak mungkin bisa selincah ini tanpa ajaranmu, Gaara."

"Hn." Gaara menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu.

"Oh, ya. Gaara, kau sudah kerjakan PR Kimia?" tanya Naruto, Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah dari siang tadi. Kalau mau meng-_hard copy_, sebaiknya lakukan sekarang, kau bisa tidur kemalaman nanti," sahut Gaara sembari melirik Naruto yang cengengesan sendiri.

"Ehehe~ aku nyontek, ya~"

* * *

BRAK!

"PAGI, BROOOOOOHH~!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan seenak jidatnya, tak peduli dengan keadaan pintu kelasnya yang hampir jebol dikarenakan sudah ribuan kali didobrak oleh Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat engsel pintunya bisa tetap bertahan hidup(?) oleh serangan brutal Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan berteriak. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," tegur Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar, pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Naruto hanya nyengir melihatnya.

"Kau bisa dibantai Kakashi-sensei jika pintu kelas hancur dioperasi …," keluh Kankurou, tangan kanannya asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya, iya. Sorry, deh." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Gaara mana?" tanya Kankurou.

"OSIS, bro. Gak tau ngapain," jawab Naruto seraya duduk di kursinya. /Lebih tepatnya, bertemu dengan salah satu Petinggi klan. Merepotkan … latihan saja harus lapor. Dasar Kakek-Kakek Tua Bangka yang sudah karatan …/ Ejek Naruto melalui batinnya, sementara keduanya tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dan peralatan tulisnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kankurou heran.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "menyiapkan buku, memang kau kira aku sedang makan?" balas Naruto.

Kankurou memutar kedua bola matanya, benar-benar butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. "Aku tahu, tapi bukannya hari ini tak ada pelajaran?"

Sontan, kedua tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Kedua permata Sapphire-nya menatap Kankurou dengan tatapan shock. "Apa …?"

"Yup. Gu. Ru. Ra. Pat. Na. Ru. To." Kankurou bersiap memasang Earphone dan menyetel sebuah lagu dengan volume yang tinggi. Melihat itu, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIBERITAHU?! TEGANYA KALIAN PADA COWOK GANTENG SEPERTIKU!"

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai, Sasuke-_sama_."

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut memicingkan matanya melihat foto wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kedua permata hitam kelamnya menatap tajam melihat beberapa helai rambut yang berwarna perak diantara sekian banyaknya rambut pirangnya.

"Kau yakin dia termasuk dari klan yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik pengawal pribadinya.

"Hai. Dia sudah diperiksa oleh Shion, sudah terbukti bahwa anak itu termasuk anggota dari klan yang hilang. Selain itu, sejak berumur 15 tahun, dia sudah mengaku dengan terang-terangan bahwa dirinya termasuk anggota murni dari klan yang hilang. Akan tetapi, stamina, tehnik memakai senjata dan IQ di bawah rata-rata. Bahkan dia mendapat posisi terbawah diantara seluruh anggota klannya," jelas sang pengawal.

"Ahahahaha! Bodoh! Benar-benar, terlalu percaya diri. Apa setiap boneka selalu seperti itu?" ejek Sasuke sambil melempar foto di tangannya sembarangan.

"Sasuke-_sama_, mohon jangan dianggap remeh. Walau lemah, sejak adanya anak itu, klan tersebut telah berhasil merebut kembali daerah yang sudah kita ambil beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dari mereka."

Sasuke berhenti tertawa, pemuda itu menatap tajam pengawalnya. "Apa maksudmu?! Bagaimana bisa gerombolan boneka itu merebut kembali wilayah mereka, HAH?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan Hamba, Hamba hanya ingin Anda berhati-hati. Menurut informasi terbaru yang baru saja sampai, dia ditemani oleh salah satu anggotanya klan yang juga menjadi saudara angkatnya. Dan saudaranya itu adalah _Onyx_."

"Onyx …? Heh, pantas saja mereka bisa menang."

"Jadi … Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Pergilah, informasinya cukup."

"Hai!" Sang pengawal berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan majikannya. Sekarang, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hm …" Sasuke memungut kembali foto yang sempat dibuangnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke singgasananya, yakni sebuah sofa empuk yang terbuat dari kulit yang mahal dan tentunya mewah. Setelah menyamankan diri, ia kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Boneka seperti kalian, memang membingungkan …," gumam Sasuke pelan, kedua matanya tak lepas dari helaian rambut berwarna perak yang tersembunyi dari rambut pirang pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Sebagai _Werewolf_ … aku tak akan membiarkan kalian kabur, lagi." Sasuke menggeram, "_Rusionette_ …"

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story By: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA! Gaara, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa masuk kelas, wajah Iruka-_sensei_ benar-benar lucu!"

"Naruto, habiskan makananmu dulu, nanti kau tersedak," tukas Gaara sembari meminum teh kotaknya. Naruto menurut, lalu kembali memakan _ramen_-nya sambil menahan geli.

"Kenakalan apalagi yang kau lakukan? Teriakan Iruka-_sensei_ terdengar sampai ruang OSIS."

"AHAHAHAHA! REKOR TERBARUKU!" Naruto kembali tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, hampir saja ia menumpahkan mangkuk _ramen_-nya, berterima kasihlah pada Gaara yang sudah menyelamatkan sang _ramen_ dari bahaya maut.

"Selesaikan dulu tertawamu, lalu habiskan makananmu," pesan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan mangkuk _ramen_ milik Naruto di atas meja, sementara empunya sedang sibuk berguling-guling di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah tidak tertawa lagi. Karena masih lapar, dia kembali memakan sisa _ramen_-nya. Sedangkan Gaara membuatkan _orange juice_ untuknya, sungguh kawan yang perhatian. Beruntungnya kau, Naruto.

"Jadi …" Gaara melirik Naruto yang masih asyik memakan _ramen_-nya sambil menonton film kartun, kedua tangannya masih sibuk berkutat membuat dua gelas _orange juice_. "Kenakalan apalagi yang kau lakukan?" ucap Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tadi pagi …"

* * *

_**~Flashback: On~**_

"_Soaaaal~ soaaaal~ matematika~ sangaaat~ susah sekali~ kiriii~ kanaaan~ minta jawaban~ pada peliit~ semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"_

_BRAK!_

"_Naruto, jangan ribut! Dan jangan mencontek!"_

_Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran usil melihat reaksi Iruka, sebelah tangannya asyik menari-nari di atas layar _Studybook_, menjawab asal soal-soal cetar membahana yang harus dia kerjakan._

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Iruka mengeluh karena ulah anak didiknya yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa tobat. Mungkin tidak berbuat ulah secara fisik atau tindakan, tapi mulutnya yang ibaratkan '__**tong berisi nyaring bunyinya**__' itu membuat guru-guru resah, namun ada juga yang suka dengan hal itu. Iruka terkadang mengakui kalau Naruto bisa membuatnya semangat dalam mengajar, walau hanya 20%, 80% sisanya digunakan untuk menghukumnya._

_Salah satunya, seperti sekarang._

"Sensei_! Boleh keluar sebentar? Mau buang sampah!" seru Naruto._

_Iruka melirik Naruto, "tidak ada yang boleh keluar sebelum ulangan selesai."_

_Mendengar jawaban Iruka, Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu kembali berkutat pada _Studybook_-nya. Iruka pun kembali mengawasi kelas, terutama Naruto tentunya. Selang waktu tak lama, seruan Naruto kembali terdengar._

"Sensei_! Mau tanya!" Seru Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang _Studybook_._

"_Apa yang ingin ditanyakan …?" tanya Iruka sambil menghela nafas dan berharap agar Naruto hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang 'normal'._

"_Kasih tahu rumus nomor empat, dong~" pinta Naruto._

_Iruka memutar kedua bola matanya, "Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan menanyakan jawaban saat ulangan sedang berlangsung. Tidak bisakah kau kerjakan dengan tenang seperti teman-temanmu ini?" balas Iruka. Kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan kelas yang sesungguhnya._

_Diam-diam, Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran usil andalannya. "Lah? _Sensei_ ini bagaimana?" tukas Naruto._

"_Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Iruka heran._

"_Saya, 'kan, minta kasih tahu rumus, bukan jawabannya."_

_Iruka menghela nafas pendek, memang butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. "Sama saja."_

"_Lho? Beda dong! Kalau saya minta kasih tahu rumus, berarti saya mesti meras otak menghitung hasilnya. Nah, kalau minta jawaban, berarti saya minta hasilnya langsung, nggak meras otak. Begitu!" Terang Naruto memprotes Iruka._

_Entah Iruka yang salah atau Naruto yang terlalu 'masuk di akal'. Yang pasti, hal itu memicu tekad api Iruka untuk memberikan hadiah special khusus anak muridnya yang satu ini._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KELUAR DARI KELAS, SEKARANG!"_

"_Lho? Tadi bukannya _Sensei_ bilang tidak ada yang boleh keluar sebelum ulangan selesai?"_

… _dan melayanglah vas bunga yang terbuat dari plastik ke kepala Naruto._

* * *

_**~Flashback: Off~**_

Mau tak mau, Gaara ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto. Bukannya apa, tapi gaya dan ekspresi Naruto saat bercerita itulah yang membuatnya tertawa. Naruto sendiri hanya cengengesan dan memasang pose _victory_.

"Pantas saja Iruka-sensei begitu kesal, lagipula kau keterlaluan, Naruto."

"Maaf, deh~ lagipula hanya Iruka-_sensei_ yang asyik dijahili~"

"Kau ini …"

"Ehehe, maaf. Oh, ya, Gaara …" Perlahan, raut wajah Naruto berubah. Rasa gelinya seolah menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran, apa yang terjadi pada teman sepermainannya sejak kecil ini? Tumben bisa kalem mendadak.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua permata biru _Sapphire_-nya mengarah lurus pada gelas _orange juice_ yang masih terisi seperempatnya. Gaara pun tetap menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Charys Rusionette itu … hanya tokoh dalam dongeng, 'kan?"

"Huh?" Gaara mengerenyit.

Naruto mendongak, pandangannya mengarah langsung pada Gaara. "Charys yang sering diceritakan itu, dia hanya tokoh dalam dongeng, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Habisnya …" Naruto melirik ke samping. "Dari buku sejarah _Rusionette_ yang kubaca, sifat Charys jelas seperti _Yamato Nadeshiko_, 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Nah, hal itu membuatku bingung. Bukannya dia termasuk perak? Seharusnya dia ribut dan sering berbuat usil sepertiku, kenapa malah sebaliknya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "hal itu juga sudah dibicarakan, Naruto. Dan tak akan terjawab sebelum ramalannya terjadi. Entah hal itu benar-benar nyata atau tidak, kita sendiri tak tahu. Yang penting, kita fokus pada tujuan kita sebagai _Rusionette_. Yakni membangkitkan kejayaan kita!"

"Hm …," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk paham, walau masih ada keraguan padanya. Sesuatu yang rasanya ia lewatkan, entah apa ….

_/Kuharap, yang kau katakan benar, Gaara … dan aku juga mengharapkannya./_

* * *

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di permukaan bumi mengistirahatkan diri dari segala macam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepaskan penat yang berkepanjangan dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berbarik pada tempat tidur yang empuk, bersiap memasuki kereta menuju alam mimpi.

Walaupun begitu, masih ada yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain. Entah belajar, menonton acara tivi, mengerjakan sisa tugas, dan hal lainnya yang mungkin hanya bisa dikerjakan di malam hari.

Entah dengan Naruto.

"Hh …" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Ia tak bisa tidur, ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semakin lama, ia justru semakin memikirkan lelulurnya, Charys Rusionette. Entah karena apa, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah peduli sedikitpun pada bangsanya sendiri.

"Charys Rusionette … sebetulnya kau ini siapa …?" gumam Naruto.

Namun, berapa kalipun Naruto menanyakan hal itu, Naruto tetap tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tak ada yang akan menjawab, siapa pun juga.

_**Benarkah itu …?**_

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap, ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Siapa?"

Hanya angin yang menerpanya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Naruto membenarkan syal di lehernya, "hm … sebaiknya aku segera tidur, kapok disiram air es oleh Gaara," gumam Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamar.

_**Jika kau bertemu denganku … apa kau percaya padaku?**_

Tap!

Naruto terdiam, terdiam seribu bahasa, bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri. Naruto menelan ludanya, berharap bahwa suara yang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

_**Berbaliklah … Naruto.**_

_STRIKE_! Seketika, wajah Naruto memucat drastis, hawa disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin. Kali ini, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa yang didengarnya barusan itu hal yang nyata. Atau mungkin …?

_/Bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu! GAH! Itu pasti _Rusionette_ lain yang sedang menggodaku! Berpikir positif!/ _Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Merah _ruby_.

Hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto begitu melihat helaian benang yang berwarna merah bagai darah, panjang, lurus, terurai teratur dan berkilau terkena sinar _phoenix_ yang terpantulkan oleh bulan. Membingkai wajah seorang wanita. Senyuman ramah keibuan terlukis pada wajahnya, senyuman yang sering kali menenangkan seorang anak.

"Kau … siapa?" Naruto berbalik, menghadap tepat pada wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya, tetapi tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, menunggu jawaban.

_**Kau tahu … kau sangat mengenalku … walau hanya melalui tulisan …, tapi kau sangat mengenalku.**_

"…"

_**Tolong … pertemukan aku dengannya … sekali saja … aku berjanji, semuanya tak akan terjadi lagi ….**_

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Syuuu~!

"Kh!" Naruto terkesiap, mendadak angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat jendela balkon terbuka lebar. Perlahan, angin berhenti berhembus, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menyadari bahwa wanita yang dilihat barusan telah menghilang.

"Menghilang …?" Naruto melihat sekeliling, hanya ada dirinya di balkon kamarnya.

"Yang barusan … siapa?"

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N**_: Wah, maaf. Saya baru sempat _update_ sekarang, telat dua hari, ya? Berhubung saya sibuk dengan sekolah, saya hanya sempat update dan tak sempat membalas _review_. Nah, bagi yang menanyakan tentang karakter yang akan muncul atau hubungan leluhur di masa lalu dengan Naruto dkk, tidak akan saya jawab.

Mana mungkin saya membocorkan rahasia fanfic, nanti tidak seru lagi. -3-

Dan untuk **Gia-XY**: Musti wajib miriplah, wong aslinya gue sendiri, cuman ceritanya doang yang diubah. Ada juga orang pada sakit perut kalo baca yang asli. Aman ato kaganya, daku sendiri tak tahu. XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Next Chap, jika tak ada halangan, di-update minggu depan.


End file.
